


Character Case Study

by blazingmushroom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, Despair AU, Fluff, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmushroom/pseuds/blazingmushroom
Summary: Even after all this time, Shuichi was trying to study Kokichi.





	Character Case Study

**Author's Note:**

> AfterlifeAU! Where all the characters end up dying, and meet each other in the afterlife, after witnessing their own trials and discovering their own bodies.

Enigma’s shouldn’t be this hard to discover, much less expose.

No matter what anyone could ever say to me, nothing would ever be able to change this unwavering fact of mine.

Ouma Kokichi was a loyal liar. 

And I would be damned if anyone actually thought otherwise.

He was the living embodiment of a lie, constantly toying with everyone, twisting his words like knives and intentionally pushing people’s buttons to stimulate a reaction inside them.

His purposes were hidden from everyone, to the point where we all thought he originally had evil intent hidden inside him. We actually believed him when he claimed he was the mastermind and we never even belittled the fact that he was never confirmed to be a remnant of despair by him, himself.

The point of this case is the fact that Ouma Kokichi, the ultimate supreme leader, was the best human being who ever died in midst of the killing games. And here is my theory, and my proven argument against any rebuttal.

He died a hero. Most of you who actually watched the killing game already know this, but here is where my theory comes into place. 

Kokichi was always a hero and was only deemed one by the public in his very last moments. I wouldn’t even consider his last moment as his actual last moment, because it wasn’t until his true identity of was exposed that we realized that he was a true hero. That moment being when Tsumugi revealed that Kokichi was never actually a Remnant of Despair.

Either way, he died a hero.

He acted in secret, being cautious of his every action. At wits end, he assisted us when we would constantly ignore and avoid him. Altthough he was the cause for some of the trials, he did it all for a reason, a purpose that wasn’t even originally his own.

Kokichi Ouma didn’t fight for survival. He fought for everyone’s happiness.

If pains me to say this but, he didn’t trust us. For good reasons. When we were constantly doubting him, he was trying to save a majority of us. He didn’t plan almost any of the murders. He didn’t want Kaede, Kirumi, or even Korekiyo and Gonta to become murderers, and he didn’t want any victims to even be discovered.

If we didn’t start killing each other in the first place, if we didn’t have any motives, then we would all probably be happy, and dare I say it, hopeful. Despite being filled with despair, we would have been happy to be alive, and not be entirely alone. Yes, we would have been ignorant to the ‘world` behind the walls, yet I can say for all of my deceased friends that we would much rather have each other’s company, than be living without a reason.

Everything he did, he did it all to save us. He played with Miu, and even killed himself, just for the sake of giving us a chance to escape the game. A chance where he created a crime case where the body couldn’t even be identified, and the living murdered wouldn’t be detected unless exposed by the right person. 

A chance where the right person blew off and exposed the truth of.

I wouldn’t say Kokichi Ouma was an entirely good person. He did some…questionable things. He claimed he would actually kill for a multitude of times and he willingly stabbed himself for the sake of…killing my heart.

Which he managed to do a second time, may I add.

Managing to cooperate with Gonta, and even Kaito, he may have taken advantage of them and used them, he made their purposes be for the greater good. He told Gonta the truth for the sake of saving himself, yes, but also for the sake of having himself save everyone. He told Kaito the truth to try and expose the true mastermind of the game, and to have Monokuma be in a stalemate us.

When we were doing practically nothing, all of us arguing within each other, he led us on to the path where we would have the choose whether we wanted to live alone or die together.

He wanted us to die happily. Even if that would have us be dead in the ground, ignorant to what was actually happening in the outside world, or in the fiction world, he wanted us to be in peace. He wanted us to be happy with each other.

If anything, he should be the ultimate detective instead of me. He maintained Kaede’s promise and sacrificed his own legacy for our survival.

In an…ironic, and incredibly…cliché perspective…he was the humblest human being to live being hated. He died thinking that everyone hated him, yet still continued to ignore that fact and progress forward in saving our lives. We all spent our last few moments with each other

I don’t know if he will ever actually say it but…I think he loved all of u-

-

“SAIHARA-CHAANNN!”

I looked up from my notebook and glanced to the source of the voice, who was suddenly squeezing the center of my torso, nuzzling his face into my back.

“What are you doing all alone on the ground?” he questioned, leaning against me “Akamatsu is waiting for everyone to gather for the picnic in five minutes! Don’t tell me my beloved is going to be reverting back to his emo side like in the beginning of the game?”

I chuckled lightly, closing my notebook and putting my pen in between the pages, saving the page to continue writing in for later. I’ll finish my character case study for later. Everyone was waiting for us inside the building, and I wouldn’t want to hear Kaito’s, much less Tenko’s, lectures about us being late.

“What were you writing in anyway?” Kokichi asked, letting go of my torso as I stood up. He stared at me expectantly, taping his shoe with a disapproving frown on his face. “Don’t tell me only now that you are plotting a murder. That would have been so much more useful when we were still alive!”

Shaking my head, I ruffled Kokichi’s head. His frown melted into a smile, and he practically beamed up to me. He bounced on his heels, purposely leaning into my touch. “hey! Maybe it isn’t too late! I can help you, you know? Of course, since I am a supreme leader, even in the afterlife, I definitely still know how to organize and plan an assassination!”

If I was still alive, I probably would have been hesistant towards this conversation. I would have been doing my best to deny the claims and avoid the topic of murdering someone.

That didn’t matter anymore. I was dead now. People, dead or alive, shouldn’t exist with any regrets. And fortunately, I was born and reborn, a rather forgiving, reasonable person.

“Soooooo, who are you going to murder?” Kokichi asked, hopping from one to the other, staring up at me with his eyes sparkling, “Maybe we would be able to get Kirumi’s help! Or maybe even Miu’s if we blackmail her! I am almost sure that if it were up to your demands, even Harumaki will help u-“

Dropping my notebook, I swopped downward, kneeling on the floor. I must have surprised Kokichi, based on the way he jumped by the sudden action. I embraced the supreme leader, bringing his head into the center of my chest. At the back of my head, I was laughing at how he was still shorter them me even when I was kneeling in front of him. 

“H-hey!” he cried, voice muffled against my uniform. The tips of his ears were clearly turning crimson and he seemed to be trying to escape my hold. “What…what are you doing?” 

Pushing the boy tighter into my death grip, I caught his attention with the call of his name.

“Kokichi?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Tell me if I accidentally squeeze you too hard, okay?”

He seemed to finally stop struggling to escape, before slumping into my arms limply. I felt him nod into my chest and I had to refrain from smiling at our situation. The most precious being in the entire world, was in my arms.

I may not be in heaven, but I might as well be if this is what the afterlife is like.

I held his body tightly, trying to inject every inch of my admiration, respect, and love of him into him. Call it morally gray, but I wish everyone’s dying moments were the same as mine, if they end up being with the most precious being in their existence.

Mine being Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader, a white liar, a loyal friend, and a boy who was exactly six inches shorter than me.

I combed his hair with my fingers, my palms grazing his scalp to make him shiver. I could feel his dead heart thumping rapidly against his chest. I nuzzled my nose into shoulder blade, right near his neck, and sighed shakily. 

This boy was the death of me, literally.

I almost didn’t notice it, but Kokichi returned the hug, clasping his weak arms around my torso. He pulled himself tighter into me, as if he wanted to drain me of all my life.

We stayed like that for a while, him nuzzling his face into my torso and me just holding him close. 

As much as I hated to admit it, I would have to be honest.

Kaede was waiting for us.

Slowly but surely, I let go of Kokichi, dropping my hold off him with a last tight squeeze yet never quite leaving his side.

He didn’t seem to want to do the same.

“Kokichi…you’re squeezing me too hard.”

With an almost embarrassed gasp, Kokichi went still, his hug not as tight as before. He limply let go off me and stared up into my eyes with a dazed stare.

“If your murder plan was to smother me to death, then you be a horrible assassin in my organization.” He commented, obviously not contemplating his claim hard enough to give a dramatic tone.

“I thought your organization didn’t kill people?” I chided in return, grinning softly as I picked up my notebook from the floor. 

That seemed to wake him up from his daze. “Nishishi! I didn’t know Saihara-chan cared so much to actually pay attention to all my lies. I feel honored! Please, pinch me so I can see if I am dreaming.”

“We can’t feel pain anymore Ouma-kun…” I responded, happy that he was back into his usual antics.

“Please, call me Kokichi like you did before! How many times did you call me that? Hmmm…I think twice? Anyways, despite how rude it was, I will allow you to call me by my first name if you let me address you with any thing I want!”

Did I really call him by his first name before? “You already nickname me on a daily basis…” I murmured, not displeased by the compromise between us. “Okay then…I guess. Thank you, Kokichi-kun.”

“Nope! Try again Shumai!”

“Thank you…Kokichi.”

“Say my name proudly next time! Now hurry up Sashimi! We’re going to be late!”

With a laugh, he began to dash to the front door of the building, where everyone was waiting for us. Not caring to wait for me, he dashed inside, implications of him wanting for me to chase him obvious.

Shaking my head, I followed him, clasping my notebook tightly in my grasp.

Funny it seems but…

I guess you can say that I love him.

(Bonus part)

Kokichi dashed inside the building, trying to suppress the blush that could overtake his face at any moment. He almost tripped while running at least three times and he couldn’t afford to trip in front of any of his dead friends.

It was a surprise to him that Shuichi didn’t catch him reading his writing from behind him, but what really surprised him was…that the writing was about…him.

A sense of joy was filled into him. It wouldn’t be a lie to say that he was beyond satisfied.

He was appreciated.

That was something way more valuable than winning the killing game.

Killing Shuichi’s heart…twice?

That was the best thing in the world. Especially after the detective managed to kill his heart as well. 

In the end, hope doesn’t matter. Despair doesn’t matter. Right and wrong, good and bad, company and loneliness…

None of it mattered. Because in the end…

As long as you are happy, you might as well live life to the fullest. Not with or without purpose, but with a reason to continue existing.

Only one thing mattered now.

And to both Shuichi and Kokichi, that was each other.


End file.
